Introduction to the Colorado BNICE Training Center. The Colorado Biological, Nuclear, Incendiary, Chemical, and Explosive (BNICE) Training Center, located within the Rocky Mountain Center for Medical Response to Terrorism, Mass Casualties and Epidemics at Denver Health Medical Center, is a DHHS Hospital Resources and Services Administration (HRSA) grant-funded training initiative that seeks to educate Colorado's health care and public safety workforce in the fundamental principles of preparing for, and responding to, a weapons of mass destruction (WMD) event. The Colorado BNICE Training Center is working to develop and implement curricula that broadens existing knowledge and ensures essential multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary collaborative responses. The broad diversity of BNICE course participants represent such disciplines as physicians, public health, allied health, veterinary medicine, dentistry, mental health, nurse practitioners, physician assistants, health care administrators, nurses, pharmacists, respiratory therapists, lab workers, emergency medical technicians, firefighters, and law enforcement. This training initiative is currently limited to the State of Colorado and is funded through September, 2005.